


迷 彩

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Excalibur (Comic), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braddock發現Wisdom很喜歡別人給他口交。</p>
            </blockquote>





	迷 彩

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：當然都不是我的。
> 
> 口爆注意。

　　Brian Braddock不是第一次有這種感覺——也許只是他之前也並沒有那麼留意這件事罷了。這大概只是某一件微不足道的小事、事實上也並沒有什麽被提起的價值……

　　……他發現Wisdom很喜歡別人給他口交。

　　當他把頭伏在Wisdom的兩腿中間，用舌頭去愛撫充血變硬的器官，並且把對方的老二完全納入口中的時候，他光是往上望一眼就可以清楚看到Pete Wisdom半閉著眼，皺起眉頭、眼神因為沉浸在情欲當中而顯得多少有些呆滯和迷離，汗水順著他的脖子從半脫的襯衫之間流下來，有幾滴會在潤濕他深色的恥毛之後不見蹤影。Wisdom用手輕輕扯他的頭髮的話大概就是在叫他快點，而當他加快速度或者含得再深一點之後、從他頭皮上傳來的力度就會加大一些，有時候甚至弄得他有點疼——可是Braddock並不會真的在乎。那時候他就可以聽到沉重的呼吸和喘息、多少會有幾縷氣流落到他的髪旋上，而他抬起頭，Wisdom因為慾望而發紅的臉頰就會進入他的視線。Pete Wisdom說不上是會壓抑喘息或者吝嗇懇求的類型——但有時候他會把幾乎是呼之欲出的話語絞碎了再吞回去，到那時候Braddock聽到的就近乎只是一聲歎息。如果Wisdom拉扯他頭髮的力度再加大一點的話那就意味着他快要高潮了——然後Braddock有時候就會按著他的大腿，並且更用力地吮吸。Wisdom在高潮之前會弓起腰而不是挺直了迎上去，彷彿在下意識地逃離，而這時候他就會含得更深，嘴脣幾乎貼到根部。他的喘息聲，低吟聲幾乎可以落在他耳邊……該說Wisdom迷失在快感中的樣子確實迷人之至：他閉著眼，臉頰因爲慾望而泛紅，嘴脣近乎無助地微張着——好像他還只是個不知饕足的少年，而不是平時那個狡猾而老練的Pete Wisdom——這種表情甚至並不經常在Braddock操他的時候出現。彷彿是他可以得到一個機會去接觸那一個尚未需要以香菸和酒精來掩飾手上洗不清的血腥味、以及骨子裡的理想主義本質的Pete一樣——他一點都不介意，他只是好奇。Wisdom的身體顫抖了幾下之後射在了他的嘴裡，在Braddock因爲精液突然灌進喉嚨被嗆到，無可奈何地咳嗽了幾下的時候用指腹輕輕摩挲他的髮根，半是讚賞半是安撫。

 

　　“玩得很開心？”  
　　“……跟你差不多。”

 

　　他看著Wisdom嘴角上揚，露出一個了然於心的笑容——他的那點兒小心思終歸瞞不過老奸巨猾的間諜頭子，但他並不會因爲被“拆穿”而感到羞恥或者後悔。  
　　一點也不。

END OR TBC


End file.
